


New Dawn Fades

by strawberrylace



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tumblr Prompt, why is this based in Montana? I have no clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking Rey to the hospital for her broken ankle, his night only gets more interesting... </p>
<p>Based on "I got in my car and you were sleeping in the backseat. Who the hell are you and how did you get in my car?" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dawn Fades

**Author's Note:**

> The sorta sequel to "When the Show is Over." Poe and Finn meeting and it's all kinds of cute!! Feel free to leave any feedback! :) xx

It was a hassle trying to find a doctor to come look at Rey’s ankle. All the sitting around and waiting, not to mention the stress of how he was going to get Rey home worried Finn the most. She told him she had a roommate that could come and get her. Still, Finn wasn’t going to leave until a doctor checked on her ankle. An hour later and they still hadn’t seen a doctor. The roommate came by but Finn wanted to be with her, regardless of how many times Rey insisted that he didn’t have to stay. Still, Rey greatly appreciated Finn’s kind heart. 

After waiting for an hour and a half, the doctor finally came. The prognosis was that Rey’s ankle was fractured and that she’d have to wear a splint for at least two weeks. After the prognosis, Rey and Finn went their separate ways, promising that they’d stay in touch the next time there was a concert around the area. Rey was really nice, Finn thought to himself. He hoped he could see her again soon. Only this time, it won’t result in a trip to the ER. 

Finn had lost track of time by the time he was out of the hospital. He looked up and saw that the sky was a midnight blue. He hadn’t realized how late it was. He needed to get back to his apartment soon. Not that he had anything pending in the morning but just getting back home would be nice. Looking around the parking lot, he wished he had done a better job of parking but he didn’t want to risk having Rey be in so much pain with her ankle. He waited until her roommate left the parking lot before he made his way back on the open road. 

Finn had a good couple of hours before he got back to town. Luckily he had a couple of mix tapes ready to play that would keep him occupied for the drive. Not to mention the Vista Cruiser had been filled up with plenty of gas. Finn had nothing to worry about on his drive back. The road was completely deserted as he drove further away from Kasgrove. Every now and then he would look out from his window and look at the mountains to his side. He couldn’t help but marvel at their beauty. There was a certain calmness he felt just being around that area. He imagined that these mountains were watching out for him as he took a long lonely drive into the night. 

He felt something hit him in the back of his seat. Finn didn’t hear anything with his music turned up. He switched the knob and looked back. There was nothing in the back seat except for his duffel bag of clean clothes he’d been meaning to take out of his car. It had been almost a week since he went and did laundry. Shrugging it off, he turned his music back up and kept driving along. Spice Girls came up on the mix tape. Finn couldn’t help but shout out all the lyrics to Wannabe (as one would anytime it comes on). 

“If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends!” 

Finn kept singing along that he didn’t feel the back of his seat getting kicked. He had his eyes on the road, glancing up at his rear view mirror. At first, he thought he saw someone’s head slowly pop out from behind his seat. Thinking it was just his mind playing tricks on him, Finn ignored this and kept singing along. 

“Slam your body down and wind it all around!” 

“Slam your body down and wind it all around!” 

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

Finn slammed his feet on the breaks, coming to a complete halt. Finn immediately turned around and found a stranger in the back seat, rubbing his face from when he hit it against Finn’s seat. Finn drove off to the side of the road and pulled over. He got out of the car and swung the back door open. 

“What are you doing here?” Finn asked frantically. 

“What the hell?” the stranger asked, confused about his whereabouts as he got out of the car. 

“I should be saying that! What were you doing in my car?” 

“Sleeping.” 

Finn couldn’t believe his luck. Some random, albet cute, stranger was sleeping in his car. How did Finn not see him when he first got in? Also who did this guy think he was going into other people’s cars and sleeping in them? 

“What were you doing sleeping in my car and how the hell did you get in there? Also, who are you?” 

The stranger smirked. “First off, you really should lock your doors. Not just the front doors, all of your doors! So that you don’t have handsome crawling in and taking a little nap.” 

Finn rolled his eyes. Of course he forgot to make sure all the doors were locked. Stupid key didn’t always lock all the doors but he swore he was more careful than that. 

“Second, my car got stolen. I was this bar and thought I heard the sound of my engine revving up. Turns out, some guy managed to speed off with it. I tried to run after him, hoping perhaps I could catch up. Big mistake. I was tired from all the walking I had done so I saw the hospital and your car was the first car I could find and well, you know what happened after.” 

Poor guy. Finn couldn’t imagine what would happen to him if some jerk ran off with his car. He’d try to run after it too. The Vista Cruiser was like his Batmobile. Crappy as it was at times, he still loved that car. 

“I’m sorry your car got stolen,” said Finn. 

“Thanks,” the stranger smiled weakly and sighed. “I just want to get home to my dog. Bee-Bee. He’s fine on his own but sometimes I worry about the little guy. I'm sure my roommate is taking good care of him though.” 

“Well, how far do you have to go?” 

“I’m over by Missoula. So maybe another hour or so?” 

“I’m actually heading over there, so you were right to hop in my car.” 

“Really, you would do that for me? Even though I probably scared you straight when I joined in on you singing ‘Wannabe.’” 

Finn’s cheeks were heating up, wondering how much of his singing did he hear. 

“You’re fine! I actually enjoyed your singing. I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.” 

“Name’s Finn. I’m glad someone doesn’t mind my singing.” 

“Hey Finn, again, I’m sorry for scarring you and everything and I really want to make it up to you. Are you hungry?” 

Finn tried to think of the last time he ate today. Other than the bland tasting hospital food that was available, Finn really hadn’t had much to eat. 

“Yeah,” Finn shrugged. “I could go for a bite.” 

“Can I at least buy you a late dinner as a way of saying ‘thanks for the ride and sorry I broke into your car’?” 

Finn smiled and nodded. “I think that seems fair.” 

Finn and Poe got back in the car and continued their drive to Missoula, turning up the music once more and singing along together. When they reached Missoula, Poe pointed out a diner that the two of them could stop into. They talked about Finn’s crazy night he had at the concert hall, Poe’s dog, bands they liked and more. There were a couple of moments where Poe reached out and touched Finn’s hand. Finn would blush each time. After they ate, Finn offered to have Poe stay the night at his place. When they got to Finn’s apartment, Finn offered the spare bedroom for Poe to sleep in. When it was time for Finn to get some sleep, he thought for a moment about the crazy night he had. It was moments like these that made life so unpredictable but at the same time, he found it to be quite wonderful.


End file.
